Things that could be written
by chibi-nin-Adara
Summary: English Turkish poetry. Several pairings. Excuse my awful poems.-
1. one

**A/N: **This poem is for Sasusaku; From Sakura to Sasuke. It is originally Turkish but I translated it in English, not very good but..Eh..-

**If I dreamt**

My dreams that you blame

If I dreamt I would want you to be mine

I accept your non-existence

My silence...

I would understand from your eyes

That my dissappearance...

If I dreamt I would want you near

Your hands which I couldn't touch

Without your permission..

I would want to make love,

I would accept your non-existence

My stagnation...

Hiding each one of your words inside me,

Kissing your hands, eyes

Your laughter...

If I dreamt I wouldn't wait,

The time you would want me,

who knows when...

**Turkish:**

Suçladığın hayallerim

Hayal kursaydım benim olmanı isterdim

Kabullenişim sensizliği

Sessizliğim...

Eriyip gittiğimi gözlerinden anlarken

Hayal kursaydım eğer yanımda olmanı isterdim

İzinsiz dokunamadığım ellerinle ,

Çılgınca sevişmek isterdim

Kabullenişim sensizliği,

Durgunluğum..

Her sözünü saklayıp içimde,

Ellerini gözlerini

Gülüşünü öpebilmek ..

Hayal kursaydım beklemezdim

Beni isteyeceğin kimbilir ne zamanı...


	2. two

**A/N: **I don't know if its a bit OOC, probably it is but -. This is Nejiten... From Tenten to Neji..(It would surely be OOC if it was otherwise.)

**One Day**

I was impressed, I hide and listened to your silence

Your smile was enough for my darkness

I gleamed

My intention is to gap the thick curtain of your talks

Understood the secrets of your life

To see the meaning of beauty

To feel the same

To try the hard

To find together

The secrets of the riches deep down

It had been months

As I lived you in my way

I record so many things in one day

**Bir gün**

etkilendim ,saklanıpta dinledim sessizliğini

gülümsemen yetti karanlığıma

ışıldadım

konuşmalarının kalın perdesini aralamak amacım

yaşamının gizlerini anlamak

anlamlarını görmek güzelliklerin

aynısını hissetmek

zorları denemek

derinlerdeki zenginliklerin sırlarını

bulmak beraber

aylar oldu

ben seni yaşarken kendimce

neler neler kaydettim bir günde


	3. three

**A/N: **SasuIno? I thought of it but I'm not really sure if that fit..

When I look at you I think of sunflower farms

Streching out, straight, bright yellow

Looking at the sun with rebellion,

Then yielding flowers.

I'm thinking of the excitements we lost in time,

The things we couldn't do together

But dreamt together.

Starting with a fantasy and could not end

our little sparkles,

neither flamed or fade...

When I look at you I think of ships

Timetabled but never showing up

Waiting but looking in the sea never bored

From the old ports.

When I look at you I think of a letter that came to someone else

Even I read them they are not for me

That is why I don't look at you

One day I yield at your sun

And you won't get down from the ship I waited.

That is why, I'm not looking

'cause I know for the letters,

I'm not the one who's receiving.

Sana bakınca ayçiçek tarlalarını düşünüyorum

dümdüz uzanıp giden sapsarı

güneşe bakıp bakıp asice,

daha sonra boyun eyen çiçekler.

zamanla kaybettiğimiz heyecanlarımızı,

ortak yapamadığımız

ama düşlediğimiz şeyleri düşünüyorum.

bir hayalle başlayıp bitiremediğimiz

küçük kıvılcımlarımızı,

ne alevlenen nede sönen.

sana bakınca vapurları düşünüyorum,

tarifeli olupta hiç zamanında gelmeyen vapurları

beklenen ama hiç sıkılmadan denize baktığımız

eski iskeleleri

sana bakınca başkasına gelmiş bir mektup düşünüyorum

açıp okusamda bana olmayan şiirleri

o yüzden sana bakmıyorum

bir gün boyun eyerimde güneşine

beklediğim vapurdan sen çıkmazsın diye

o yüzden bakmıyorum

mektuptaki şiirler bana yazılmadı biliyorum...


	4. four

A/N: When I wrote this I found out I didn't close the caps lock -", apperantly I didn't looked at the screen either, well...The font thing didn't allowed the big fonts and when I turned it into Times new roman, it turned out like this. Sorry about that... Oh and this is Sasusaku. Guess who wrote to whom!..

IF YOU ONLY KNEW HOW HARD IT IS TO GET CLOSER TO YOU

TOO FAR TO BE CATCHED, TOO CLOSE TO WATCH EVERY SIDE OF YOU

IT IS SMILES I'M HIDING IN

I CRY WHEN I'M AWAY

THE NIGHTS I DREAMED OF YOUR ARMS

JUST LIKE NEVER TOUCHING YOUR HANDS

JUST THAT MOMENT YOUR SMILE ON ME, JUST BECAUSE I SAW IT

IT'S MEMORY IS SOMETIMES LIKE A DREAM

OUR WEATHER IS SPRING

YELLOW GREY CITIES

OUR LIFES WE GOT AWAY, STEALS FROM US

WHILE WE FIGHT NOT TO STEAL FROM THEM

A VICTORY OF FEW MOMENTS ISN'T ENOUGH

FOR ALL THE THINGS I LOST

WHAT I WILL LIVE WITH YOU

WHAT I WILL MAKE YOU LIVE

OUR LIFES ARE FULL WITH DETAILS

WITH YOU I COULD SHARE

THAT ALL THE THINGS I CHOSE HIDE FIGHT AND PROTECT

FOR ALL THESE YEARS

WHAT WE ARE LOSING...

US

WE COULD CATCH HAPPINESS FROM WHERE WE LOOKED

ALL KEYS OF LIFE WE TOUCHED WITHOUT MAKING LOVE

WE COULD NOT DESTROY PASSION, YOU CAN'T

YOU ARE RUNNING AWAY

BUT FOR THE FIRST TIME I HAVE ENDLESS COURAGE, I HAVE NO INTENTION TO LOSE YOU

I COULD NEVER LET GO OF THOSE THINGS

WOULD NOT LOSE WITH YOU, ALL OF THE THINGS I WOULD LIVE

ONLY YOU

ONLY YOU UNDERSTOOD MY STEPS

WHEN I TOLD YOU FULL YEARS I HAD LIVED

HUGGED WITH YOUR EYES WITHOUT JUDGING

GIVE ME PEACE WITH YOUR LOOKS

NOW WHY DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND I WON'T LET GO

I WON'T

WITHOUT UNDERSTANDING YOUR ESCAPE I KNOW THE REASONS

I WILL ALWAYS BE THERE TO GET WHAT YOU WANT FROM ME

I NEVER LEAVE, NO

I WILL NEVER ASK FOR MORE

JUST TO STAY NEXT TO YOU FOR SECONDS

BUT I WON'T LET GO.

**Turkish:**

SANA YAKLAŞMANIN NE KADAR ZOR OLDUĞUNU BİLSEYDİN KEŞKE

YAKALANMAYACAK KADAR UZAK ,HER AYRINTINI İZLEYEBİLECEK KADAR YAKIN

SAKLANDIĞIM GÜLÜMSEMELER ASLINDA

UZAĞINDA KALDIĞIMDA AĞLIYORUM

KOLLARINI DÜŞLEDİĞİM GECELER

ELLERİNE HİÇ DOKUNMAMIŞ GİBİ

UZERİMDEKİ GÜLÜMSEYİŞİNİ SADECE O ANDA, SADECE BEN GÖRDÜĞÜM İÇİN

ANISI BAZEN HAYAL GİBİ

SONBAHAR BİZİM HAVAMIZ

SARI GRİ ŞEHİRLER

UZAKLAŞTIĞIMIZ HAYATLARIMIZ BİZDEN ÇALIYOR

BİZ ONLARDAN ÇALMAMA SAVAŞI VERİRKEN

BİRKAÇ DAKİKANIN ZAFERİ YETMİYOR

KAYBETTİĞİM TÜM O ŞEYLER ADINA

SENİNLE YAŞAYACAKLARIM

SANA YAŞATACAKLARIM

BİRLİKTE YAŞAYACAKLARIMIZ

AYRINTILAR YÜKLÜ HAYATIMIZ...

SENİNLE KENDİMİ

ONCA YILDIR SEÇİP SAKLAYIP SAVAŞIP KORUDUĞUM ŞEYLERİ PAYLAŞABİLİRDİM

NELER KAYBEDİYORUZ GÖZGÖRE GÖRE..

BİZİ,

BAKTIĞIMIZ YERDEN MUTLULUĞU YAKALAYABİLİRDİK

SEVİŞMEDEN DOKUNDUĞUMUZ TUM TUŞLARINA HAYATIN

TUTKUYU YOK EDEMEYİZ YOK EDEMEZSİN

KAÇIYORSUN

AMA İLK DEFA CESARETİM SONSUZ SENİ KAYBETMEYE HİÇ NİYETİM YOK BENİM

ASLA BUNCA ŞEYİ ATAMAM

ADINA YAŞAYACAĞIM TÜM ŞEYLERİ KAYBETMEM SENİNLE

YAŞADIĞIM DOLU DOLU SENELERİ SANA ANLATTIĞIMDA TEK SEN

TEK SEN ANLADIN ADIMLARIMI

YARGILAMADAN GÖZLERİNLE SARILDIN

BAKIŞLARINLA ŞEVKAT VERDİN BANA

ŞİMDİ NEDEN ANLAMIYORSUN SENİ BIRAKMAM

BIRAKMAM...

KAÇIŞINI ANLAMADAN BİLİYORUM NEDENLERİNİ

BENDEN İSTEDİKLERİNİ ALMAN İÇİN HEP YANINDA OLACAĞIM

ASLA GİTMEM

BANA VERDİKLERİNLE YETİNİP YANINDA GEÇECEK SANİYELERE RAZIYIM...

AMA BIRAKMAM


	5. five

**A/N: **Nejiten. From Neji this time... I love this poem very much.. Drop a review please -.

Life never prepared surprises for us,

We always wanted it to.

Even though it didn't had rises and falls,

We wanted it to.

We kept waving calm waters,

and said it was because of the storm.

We fill our hearts with ghosts,

And said we fell in love.

We always lived,

But we wanted to die.

**Turkish:**

hayat bize hiç süprizler hazırlamadı

hep biz öyle olsun istedik

inişleri çıkışları olmasa da

biz olsun istedik

dalgalandırıp durduk dingin suları

fırtınadan dedik

kalbimizi doldurduk hayaletlerle

aşık olduk dedik

biz hep yaşadık

ama aslında ölmek istedik


	6. six

I found myself searching for your truth that you hide.

Sending me away from your love before I could get close to the values in your eyes.

Who knows what I had been taken, what was I touching, who was I.

What I didn't understood now, what was my value

The price of your little touch

I didn't deserve those hours which I was prefered for other things.

Your escape instead of making me smile with a little word.

How hard it is to cry, smile when wanting to die.

Questioning every reason with the question why?

Never mind.

You don't worry about those any way.

You wanted to end everything.

It end.


	7. ShinoHana

**A/n: **Okay! This is the poem of ShinoHana, Hana is an OC of mine from 'Hyuuga Hana'.

You don't know how hard it is to me to know..

How to say good-bye

How to confess the love.

How to say all the things that remained in a vow.

I'm not good at these kind of things.

But it seemed like the best way of all.

I'm sorry Shino but I can't do this

Since you're the one who makes me fall.

Hana...


	8. Review answers

**Uchiha Kaede: **Ya açıksözlü olmam gerekirse şiirleri önceden yazıp sonradan uyarlamıştım, yani en aklıma yatan çifti yazdım :). "Eğmek" gözümden kaçmış yoksa öyle hatalar yapmam genelde, kağıttan geçirirken pek okumam o yüzden böyle hatalar çıkabiliyor karşıma, ama söylediğin için teşekkür ederim en kısa zamanda düzelteceğim.Neji şiiri biraz karmaşık gerçekten, o şekilde okuduğunda Neji'nin düşündüklerinin tam tersi bir anlatımı tutuyor, sanırım ona bir şey anlatmaya çalışan biri tarafından yazılmış bir şiir de olabilirdi ama aslında onun mantığı farklı.Hemen açıklayayım, çünkü haklısın öyle bir izlenim bırakıyor.

hayat bize hiç süprizler hazırlamadı

hep biz öyle olsun istedik

inişleri çıkışları olmasa da

biz olsun istedik

dalgalandırıp durduk dingin suları

fırtınadan dedik

kalbimizi doldurduk hayaletlerle

aşık olduk dedik

biz hep yaşadık

ama aslında ölmek istedik

Bunun daha çok kadere bakışını değil de kendi hayatına bakışını yansıtan bir anlatımı olsun istedim. Düz yazıya çevireyim sanırım daha iyi anlaşılacak.

Hep hayatın bize sürprizler hazırlamasını istedik.

İnişleri çıkışları olsun istedik.

Dingin suları dalgalandırıp fırtınaya söylendik.

Kalbimizi hayaletlerle doldurup aşık olduk dedik.

Biz yaşarken ölmek istedik.

Sanırım burada bir tek 'Fırtına'yı içeren cümle kadere karşı bir anlatım sürdürüyor, onu da şöyle kurtarmayı düşünüyorum; Neji bile kaderin bir yerde bitip insanların hareketlerinin kendi hayatını yönlerdirdiğini biz nebze anlamıştır (di mi?)(evet desen de kırmasan beni, sanki desen duyacağım ya...)

Benim en sevdiğim dize de "Kalbimizi doldurduk hayaletlerle, aşık olduk dedik." Burada Ino'ya, Sakura'ya hatta Hinata'ya bile gönderme yapılıyor; sanırım anlaşılmıştır, ama ben çok seviyorum, anlamsız bir sevinç dolduruyor içimi /\/\...

Çok açıklayamadım kendimi ama inşallah biraz açıklığa kavuşturmuşumdur düşüncelerimi. Yine yanlış giden bir şeyler varsa, Naruto ile maçtan sonra Neji fikrini değiştirdi diyelim, olmaz mı? Olur olur..

Türkçe yazmak iyi geldi, duramıyorum şimdi de... Keyifli gerçekten... Görüşmek üzere, açıklayıcı eleştirin için çook teşekkür ederim gerçekten yardımı dokundu ve "eğmek" i en kısa zamanda düzelteceğim (meali: üşenmediğim bir zaman...).

**Quedorm:** Ah well I didn't knew there was any one else either, I never spotted a Turkish fiction so... Well, I'm right now working on a Turkish Naruto fanfiction but that would took long though.. If you spot that around, please read..Thanks for rewieving.


End file.
